


Runaway Ball

by Mustachebabs



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz cordially invites you to a masquerade party in celebration of the engagement of Glinda the Good and Cpt. Fiyero Tigelaar.





	Runaway Ball

Surrounded by masks and costumes, Elphaba makes it into the party undetected. The pointed hat stayed behind, too much of a giveaway. Instead, she’s opted for leaving her hair down and it blends with her black gown. A walking shadow. Behind her black mask, she scans the room, keeping away from standing in direct sight of any guards.

There is Glinda, dancing with Fiyero. Her icy blue gown shines under the lights of the ballroom. As she approaches them, she knows her mask won’t fool them.

She taps Fiyero’s shoulder. “Can I cut in?”

The Captain smiles, he’s known all along. With a bow, he leaves Glinda in her care. The Good Witch is speechless as they start gliding to the music.

“I took lessons.” Elphaba finally says with a smirk.

The tears Glinda holds back tells her what she already knew, that’s not why the blonde is taken aback.

“How are you here?” Glinda asks in a hushed tone.

“I thought I’d come congratulate you both, as well as stop you from doing something incredibly stupid.” Elphaba’s raised eyebrow mocks Glinda.

Glinda’s hand squeezes the Witch's shoulder then. “Elphie…”

“You don’t have to go through with this Glinda.”

Elphaba’s face is stoic, as she leads them along to the music. It’s as if the conversation isn’t even happening.

“I can’t just leave Fiyero at the altar, I practically forced his hand to put him there." 

It makes Glinda feel better to think there was some sort of option at the time.

Elphaba lets out a chuckle. ” _Fiyero_.“ The Witch had to admit he had turned out brighter than he let on to be. "Even he knows this isn’t what you want Glinda.”

The blonde bites her lip, avoiding eye contact with her dance partner.

“I’ve missed you terribly.” Elphaba’s hand is on her chin, turning Glinda’s face to look at her.

It takes a moment for the Good Witch to notice they aren’t dancing anymore. 

“But what about the people of Oz?" 

The concern in Glinda’s eyes makes Elphaba smile softly. A few years back the blonde wouldn’t have cared about anyone but herself.

"Oz has always been able to take care of itself, my sweet." 

Elphaba takes Glinda’s hand and leads her away from the dance floor. They make it out into the balcony, the lights of the Emerald City shining like stars. Out here, they can’t hear the party and they are too high for street sounds. A sort of suspended silence, as if they were in a bubble. The Witch feels Glinda’s fingers intertwine with hers and she looks over at the blonde.

"I’ll go.” The Good Witch’s tone is definite. 

With a nod, Elphaba pulls her close and Glinda’s hand comes up to her face. Removing the Witch’s mask, the blonde smiles at the sight and removes her own.

“What took you so long?”

“Dance doesn’t come to me as easily as expected.”

Smiling at the admission, Glinda pulls Elphaba down and kisses her softly. They don’t make it back to the party.


End file.
